


【紫冰】非典型ABO

by 紫辰 (Ichigomikan)



Series: 非典型ABO [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, murahimu
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigomikan/pseuds/%E7%B4%AB%E8%BE%B0
Summary: 此系列的cp观：主紫冰，高绿有一篇详细番外，极微量的火黑和赤黛。设定介绍（非原创）：omega无发情期，会发情的是alpha。发情的A会散发出吸引O来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制。会变成泰迪日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的A会筑巢甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的A发情期反差越强烈。各高校中奇迹五人+火神为Alpha，冰室、黑子、黛是Omega，其余均是Beta。





	【紫冰】非典型ABO

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【松虚】黏着系男子的花式哭泣法](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504178) by 幻想症患者. 

> OOC属于我。  
此章有微量的赤黛、高绿。

冰室辰也，一个自第二性别分化之后就一直向往并嫉妒alpha的普通omega。虽然在其他人眼里他也并不普通，要知道不是人人都能让上至中年妇人下到可爱萝莉甚至连不少男性也阵地失守为其疯狂的。但对于他来说最在意的永远不是这些。

因为是omega，所以即使付出再多努力，哪怕见过无数次凌晨四点钟的洛杉矶，都无法在篮球领域和明明比自己起步晚的天才义弟火神大我并肩。毕竟alpha那强健的体格、珍贵的天赋都是上天偏爱的给予，光有努力又怎么赢得了呢。

也曾玩笑一般想过这是什么新型的年龄歧视吗？小一岁的不是奇迹就是天才老一岁的不是无冠就是最接近天才的凡人。What the f***！不过自从高二那年冬季杯他输给火神之后，心态倒是放平了不少，随着过高自尊心逐渐瓦解的还有对自己omega体质的极度厌恶。

让他产生做个omega好像也挺好的想法是听闻了京都传来的惨案。某位不愿透露姓名的鸽子灰无存在感omega前辈抽空回了趟母校，却不幸撞上了小自己两岁的红发alpha的发情期。那个平常温柔自律的帝王在发情期的种种行径，都让这位可怜前辈数度崩溃。“你到底是谁啊这是第几人格太可怕了OOC过头了吧！”

在为遭受巨大灾难的前辈默哀同时，冰室也陷入了深深的忧愁之中。因为自己的队伍里也有个alpha，虽然不知为何紫原的发情期一直没有光临，但整个队伍除了自己之外全员皆B，这意味着冰室被袭击的危险指数起码五星。

要说真被紫原敦袭击的冰室辰也是否有机会反击，答案肯定是YES。送紫原去亲吻大地完全不是什么难事毕竟不是没有做过类似的事，但是现在的冰室舍得出手的可能性也不过只有1%而已。没错，继那个“把你变帅拳”之后，冰室辰也对紫原敦的感情发生了变化。

他喜欢上了那个孩子气和可靠并存的大男孩。

紫原敦确认自己为alpha是在初中三年级。篮球才能开花的同时第二性别也逐渐苏醒。对于他来说第二性别是什么完全无所谓，alpha也好beta也好omega也罢，反正都不会阻碍他吃零食。做个alpha的好处也就是打篮球更方便了，但随后迎来的是越来越无趣的日子，对手都是些不堪一击的蝼蚁。不知何时身边的人都变了，连一向宠溺自己的赤仔也变成了另外一个人。不过这件事可不能怪他，那是赤仔自己的问题。虽然，也不是一点错都没有啦。

后来他遇到了冰室辰也。这个人外表和性格都非常符合紫原的审美，简直像上天为自己量身定做的一样。

一开始他是这么认为的。

但随着与冰室相处的时间增多，他越来越感觉到冰室这个人，非常麻烦。比他以前见过的任何一个人都要麻烦。紫原从来都不傻，相反还精明得很，事情都是看破不点破，一想就透只是懒得想而已。冰室虽然很强但是受限于omega身体并没有天赋，偏偏这个人根本不像外表那样斯文温顺，横冲直撞把自己弄到头破血流也不愿回头才是冰室辰也，固执地做着自己做不到的事。明明最烦这种毫无意义的努力，很多次那些伤人的才能论都到了嘴边，却又硬生生吞了回去。

一旦我说出来，室仔就会像名字那样化掉吧。

当冰室的眼泪滴到他的脸上时，紫原第一个念头是室仔真的化掉了。伴随而来的是未曾体验过的慌乱，虽然哭起来也很好看但果然还是更想看你笑的样子。你做不到的事情，你想实现的梦想，我来帮你，不要哭了。

帮对方擦去眼泪，扎起头发重新上场，明明很努力了却还是输掉，自己都和室仔打配合了怎么可能还输给眉毛怪与黑仔呢。没能帮室仔打败火神、第一次输球、混合着膝盖的阵痛不甘心到哭得稀里哗啦，连队友分了自己的美味棒都想不起阻止。

稍微冷静一点之后却开始恐惧，自己明明是alpha却还是没能守护身为omega的冰室那小小的梦想。冰室会不会再哭？会觉得他很没用吗？会讨厌他吗？会不要他吗？

虽然后来发生了不少事让他无暇顾及这种心情，但内心深处还是惶恐不安。同时也意识到了一件事情。

他，应该是喜欢上了冰室辰也。

“说起来紫原的发情期怎么还没到啊，明明比他小的赤司都经历了阿鲁。”

冰室闻言瞅了眼坐在一旁的同班好友刘伟。今天紫原临时被老师叫走，他俩久违一起吃饭。

“Who knows.我倒希望他永远没有发情期，完全不敢想象他那时会变成什么样。”

“哈哈哈哈也是。毕竟我们已知经历过发情期的那几个alpha的变化真实震撼我全家。不过话说回来冰室你要时刻做好准备应对呀阿鲁。”

“……整个阳泉又不是只有我一个omega。再说了刘你也未必没有可能被袭击。”beta也是有可能和alpha在一起的，秀德那对远近闻名的板车搭档就是最好的证明。

“他对我可没兴趣阿鲁。再说了你会看着紫原袭击别人？你不是喜欢紫原吗？”

冰室怔怔地看着语不惊人死不休的刘伟，手中正夹着菜的筷子都僵在半空中。

刘伟歪歪头，脸上还是波澜不惊的样子：“我说错了吗阿鲁。”

“刘，你怎么知道的……”

“这是中国人的特异功能哦天地万物无所不知无所不晓阿鲁~”

“Jesus，我表现得有那么明显吗？”

“不明显，但我好歹也和你做了将近两年队友，多多少少还是能看出来的。紫原不是也很喜欢你吗，你还在顾虑什么？”

“……刘，你句尾的阿鲁不见了。”

“现在是说这个的时候吗！！！”

被荒木教练告知紫原身体不适今天早退的冰室队长，在安排好其他人后顾不上自己的训练便匆匆忙忙赶到紫原的寝室。

“敦，你在吗？身体还好吗什么地方不舒服？”

将耳朵贴近房门却怎么也听不到动静。整个房间并不像有人的样子，紫原怕冷也怕热，这个天气他如果在寝室不可能不开空调。

于是冰室向自己的房间走去。

紫原非常喜欢蹭床，经常过来要和他一起睡，说什么室仔的床超级香很舒服第二天起来食欲好。冰室心想你什么时候食欲不好但也没阻止过对方的行为，纵容地给了对方自己寝室的钥匙。就算让紫原不要来他也不会听更何况也不是很想阻止，即使每晚都被体格巨大的紫原紧紧抱着的他都快窒息了。

来到房门口，冰室敏锐地感觉到脚底有一阵阵凉意。果然在这里吗？急切地打开门想看看紫原的情况，一踏进去却发现整个寝室空无一人，但整个房间传来一种浓郁到有点诡异的香气。

冰室的呼吸变得急促起来，他双腿有些发软，那股甜甜软软的棉花糖香味撩拨着他的身体，这味道平时也在敦身上闻到过但都是若有似无的，从未像今天这样强烈。他明白发生了什么，自己微微抬头的下体也是证据之一。

紫原敦的发情期姗姗来迟。

嗯……首先要做的是确认这孩子的情况吧。冰室脑内一片混沌，循着那香味的根源他缓缓走向了衣柜。

打开衣柜，冰室被眼前的情景惊住了。阳泉高校对篮球社的部员向来都是颇为照顾，寝室房间设施都很宽敞高级。一个人居住的冰室，衣柜更是比其他人的容量大。2米08的紫原坐在里面也没有特别挤，但他把自己所有的衣服包括不合时令的冬装都翻出来堆在一起，而本人正裹在这些衣服中像个蚕蛹一般缩着脑袋，有些不安的样子。

看到突然出现的冰室，原本神情有些萎靡的紫原眼里咻地发出光芒。他果断地放弃了重重叠叠的衣服转而手臂一伸将冰室捞进怀里，头直往冰室颈间蹭，努力深呼吸像是汲取着冰室的味道，手也不停歇钻进冰室的衣服抚摸着那光滑的后背。

“室仔，我好难受......下面翘起来了。室仔看起来好好吃而且好香啊，好想吃掉……室仔帮帮我好不好~”比平常的撒娇更为磨人，语调拖得长长的带着点鼻音，清亮中又掺了些软糯。

紫原的味道更深地散发出来，冰室感觉头晕目眩，他敢打赌自己现在的脸能和红苹果媲美。紫原身上香甜的信息素不停进入自己的鼻腔，配合着他撒娇的声音和急切地抚摸，仿佛最上等的催情剂，让冰室同样心痒难耐。

“敦你先出来好吗，我会帮你。”

\------TBC------

**Author's Note:**

> 也许并没有后篇（×


End file.
